Empty Street
by The X-Pig
Summary: He walks a lonely road. AU Challenge Fic. Part 5 posted.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I'm just taking them out for a test drive. I promise not to hurt the Hulk™ or the Waif™ in any permanent way. Just ask CC, I was nice to his creations, and I'll be nice to DW's too, maybe.

Thanks: Everyone, just because you folks are all so cool.

A/N: I'd like to lay the blame someone for this one, but where would be the fun in that. Although I think Mary might be at least a little bit responsible. This is a response to the April AI Fic Challenge. In particular: The Road Not Taken - What if Alex/Bobby had made different career choices? How would they meet? Now, since I have to agree that Bobby's work is his calling, his career will be similar. And it might seem familiar to some of you, depending on your experiences.

* * *

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me – Green Day_

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent (SSA) Robert Oliver Goren sat in the Phoenix field office, running on sugar, coffee and cigarettes. He was on loan from the Behavioral Science Unit (BSU) to assist the Phoenix office with a beauty of a case.

Two months ago, a pair of children had been abducted from in front of their house, while their mother was inside making lunch. There had been no ransom demand, nor any bodies found.

Two weeks after the first abduction, another child was taken, also from in front of the family house, the mother mere feet away.

This pattern continued, a new abduction every two weeks, with no leads. A total of 9 children, all between the ages of five and nine, had been taken. The Phoenix area was paralyzed with fear and demanding action from the police and the FBI.

At wits' end with the lack of progress, the Special Agent in Charge (SAIC), Marcia Bowden, had called Behavioral Science at Quantico and begged for help. SAIC George Williams, a twenty-year veteran of the Bureau and the current head of BSU had promised SAIC Bowden his golden child.

SSA Goren was the best that ISU had to offer, the best that SAIC Williams had ever seen. He had never known a behavioral profiler able to get into the head of a perpetrator as quickly as Goren could. The man had a gift.

The man had a curse.

Goren stared past the crime scene photos taped to the wall in the appropriated conference room. His fingers drummed a staccato beat against the table. His breathing was shallow, his heart rate slow and steady. To anyone passing by, Goren appeared completely lost in his thoughts.

In truth, Robert Goren was simply lost.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Just a little bait on my hook. Did I catch you?


	2. Thoughts

Thanks: To all the people who I have now hooked. And to my betas, for reassuring me that it didn't suck.

A/N: So, are you ready to take a ride?

* * *

_I remind myself of somebody else - Lifehouse_

* * *

_The trees were dead. And the grass. Nothing grew here. It was all dead. Paint was peeling off the house. A car in the driveway was rusted. The smell of death hung in the air._

_Moving, moving now. Slowly. Unstable. Carrying something. A child. A boy. Blonde. Freckles. An angel. The Devil. Asleep. Moaning. So sweet._

_The door closes. Home. Silence… Wait… Moaning. From the basement._

_Down the stairs. No need for light. Huddled in the corners. Crying. Divine music. Do they know their fate? This time it must work. The last group, a failure._

_Back upstairs. Time for dinner. Stew. Made with fresh meat. Tastes just like beef. Do others know? Doubtful. Taboo. But still good._

_Time for prayer. Lord, protect me and my flock. Keep the evil ones from us until the work is…_

"Agent Goren?"

_…And let this group be the one. Amen._

_Sleep now. Work must begin again…_

"Excuse me, Agent Goren?" The man standing in the doorway was frightened. He had heard stories about Agent Goren, but hadn't actually believed them.

Until now.

Special Agent Jimmy Deakins had been calling Goren's name for the last five minutes. SAIC Bowden had sent Deakins to check on Goren, see if he needed anything. Jimmy had been unprepared to find the legendary profiler gazing through a wall of photos, his fingers tapping insistently on the tabletop.

The idea of actually touching Goren, physically rousing him, had briefly passed through Jimmy's mind. And it had been just as quickly dismissed. Jimmy imagined that it would be like touching dead flesh; cold, clammy and able to invoke gag reflex in normal men.

_Huddling in the corner. Dirty. Tired. Alone. Crying. Others were here. No one speaks._

_I want my mommy. Someone save me!_

Goren turned, grabbing the hand that was approaching his shoulder as he reached for his gun. His weapon and his head came around at the same time to find a terrified man standing behind him, eyes bulging and skin turning ghostly white.

Goren's eyes glanced down to the man's waist, noting the badge and gun attached to the belt. He released the man's hand and lowered his weapon, a shuddering sigh escaping his lips. He sat, head down, waiting for the other man to regain his composure and speak.

"Um, Agent Goren, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

Jimmy reached out to shake Goren's hand. After standing for a few moments, he cleared his throat and dropped his hand to his side. "I'm Special Agent Jimmy Deakins. People call me Jimmy. SAIC Bowden assigned me to be your liaison while you are here in Phoenix. I'm sorry I didn't meet with you when you arrived two days ago, family emergency. Can I get you anything?"

"No, Agent Deakins…"

"Jimmy."

"Right. No, Jimmy." Goren exhaled loudly and stood, stretching his cramped shoulders and back. After pin wheeling his arms and popping his neck, Goren felt the tension immediately begin to settle along his spine again. Resigned to his suffering, he turned around to find Agent Deakins still standing behind him, an expression of awe on his face.

"Actually, Agent Deakins…uh, Jimmy, I could use a fresh cup of coffee and some fresh air. Let's take a walk, shall we."

"Right this way, sir."

The two men exited the conference room.

_Thy work shall be done, Lord. I swear it!_

Goren groaned and bent forward, clutching his forehead.

"Sir, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

Before Goren could answer, he started to lose consciousness, pitching sideways into the wall. Jimmy caught him and lowered him to the floor.

"Agent down! I need an ambulance! Now!"

As his eyes fluttered closed, Goren saw a flood of people rushing towards him. He hated people. He sank into oblivion with a frown on his face.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Waiting

A/N: And now we have another member of the cast…

* * *

_My head won't leave my head alone – Dave Matthews Band_

* * *

Jimmy and SAIC Bowden stood in the hallway, their voices lowered in order to not disturb the other people in the waiting area. Both agents had checked in on Goren and both found him asleep, clearly struggling with the demons in his mind. They were now waiting for his doctor.

"Jimmy, tell me what happened."

"Well, ma'am, when I finally found him this morning, he seemed to be in a daze. You know, out of it. And he almost shot me."

"What?"

Jimmy ran a hand through his hair, stalling for time.

"Out with it, Deakins."

"It was nothing. I startled him, that's all. Could have been anyone. Anyway, we were going to get some air and he just collapsed."

"Damnit, where is that doctor? I need to know what's going on."

"I don't know, ma'am. I'll go check the room again, see if the nurse knows."

Jimmy turned on his heel and strode off towards Goren's room. As he approached, he saw that the door was closed. He knocked quietly.

The nurse that had been attending to Goren when he was admitted stuck her head out the door. Recognizing Jimmy, she nodded to him and stepped back.

Jimmy entered the room and stood next to the nurse, watching as the doctor read Goren's chart.

"Well?" Jimmy whispered to the nurse, trying not to distract the doctor from his work.

"He's dehydrated and his blood sugar is out of whack. Has he…"

"I'll ask the questions, Heidi, thank you." The doctor approached Jimmy, his hand extended.

"Hello Agent, I'm Doctor Carver. Do you mind if we step outside. I'd prefer not to wake him."

"Certainly, Doctor."

Jimmy and Dr. Carver exited the room, leaving Heidi to finish tending to Goren, who remained unconscious.

"How is he, Doc?"

"He's hypoglycemic. Do you know when the last time he ate was?"

Jimmy swore softly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Doc, I don't. I only met him for the first time this morning. And you see how well that worked out. I probably should have seen this coming."

"Agent Deakins, I very much doubt you could have prevented it. Agent Goren is an adult and should not require a babysitter. Are there any other agents here who might know when he last ate?"

"My SAIC is here. She's in the waiting area. She might know."

Carver turned to a passing orderly and, with a few quiet words, sent him off to find Bowden. Jimmy looked up and down the hallway, feeling nervous and guilty, despite the doctor's words.

"So, Agent Deakins, is Agent Goren here to assist with the kidnappings?"

"How do you know that?"

"Agent, this is a hospital. We have law enforcement in and out of here all day long. You know how cops talk. And one of our consulting psychologists happens to also work with your Victim's Assistance office."

"I'm sorry, Doc. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Carver smiled, resting a hand on Jimmy's arm reassuringly. "No need to apologize. If your partner in there is an indication, this situation is taking its toll."

"He's not my partner, really. I'm his liaison. Agent Goren works alone."

"Why am I not surprised. His chart says he's a forensic psychologist. You would think he'd understand the way stress can effect the body."

"I don't know anything about that, Doc. I'm just a cop in a suit."

SAIC Bowden approached the two men, relieved to see Jimmy smiling.

"Don't let Agent Deakins pull your leg, Doctor. He's more than just a cop. I'm SAIC Bowden. What can you tell me about my agent?"

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Bowden."

"Call me Marcia. And the _cop_ here is Jimmy. So, how is he?"

"Well, Agent Goren is dehydrated and hypoglycemic. Basically, he's not been eating or drinking enough. And his body has finally had enough."

"Damn. George warned me about this. Guess I know better than to not take him seriously anymore. How long until he's back on his feet?"

Before Carver could answer, the door to the room opened and Heidi called to the group.

"He's awake and he's not happy."

Smiling apologetically, Carver nodded to Heidi. "I'll be right in."

Turning to Jimmy, Carver handed him a business card. "Remember the psychologist I spoke of?"

"Yeah, Doc."

"When she heard Agent Goren had been brought in, she asked me to see that someone escort him to her office after he was released. Since you are his liaison, here is her card."

Heidi stuck her head out the door again. "Doctor, please. He wants to leave."

"Guess I'd better go handle this. I'll update you after I've got him calmed down."

"Thanks, Doc. I'll go make that call."

Bowden and Jimmy headed back to the waiting area, Jimmy extracting his cell phone from his pocket and dialing the number on the card.

"Ah yes, this is Agent Deakins. Dr. Carver gave me your card, said you wanted to meet with Agent Goren."

Jimmy stopped and searched his pockets for a pen. Locating one he scribbled a note on the back of the card.

"Okay, I'll call you back once I know when he'll be released. Thank you."

Closing his phone, he sat down across from Bowden and waited.

* * *

TBC 


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I'm just taking them out for a test drive. I promise not to hurt the Hulk™ or the Waif™ in any permanent way. Just ask CC, I was nice to his creations, and I'll be nice to DW's too, maybe.

Thanks: To all the people who I have now hooked. And to my betas, for reassuring me that it didn't suck.

A/N: We now present, for your reading pleasure…

**

* * *

**

_It's all too familiar; I've been here before – Finger Eleven_

* * *

"So, I've attracted the attention of the local head shrinker? Wonderful."

"Look, Goren, she works with Victims' Assistance. She's one of us."

"Bullshit. She's an outsider. Have you ever worked with her before, Deakins?"

Jimmy shook his head. The hospital had not been good for Goren. He was surly, annoyed that he had lost valuable time hooked up to machines and badgered by medical professionals. Jimmy did not envy the woman they were going to meet.

In less than twenty-four hours the wrath of Goren had become common knowledge in the hospital.

"Deakins, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry. No, I haven't worked with her. But I know agents who have. She comes highly recommended."

Goren stopped, turning toward Jimmy. He stared hard at Jimmy's face, his head tilting slightly as he searched for any deception. He saw Jimmy swallow hard, his mannerism having its desired effect.

Satisfied that nothing was being withheld, Goren nodded and began walking again. He heard Jimmy jog to catch up with him, taking up position slightly behind and to the left. Goren smiled. Jimmy had good tactical instincts. That could come in handy.

Approaching their destination, Goren paused to read the name on the door placard.

"Alexandra Eames, Psy. D. Wonderful."

Goren straightened his tie and ran a quick hand through his hair and over his cheeks. Confident that he looked halfway presentable, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, " the muffled voice called.

Lowering his head, Goren opened the door and strode through. He extended his hand as he approached the desk. Putting on his most professional smile, he brought his head up to look at the room's occupant.

And stopped cold.

Before him stood the most beautiful woman he had seen in years. At least a foot shorter than he, her presence filled the room. Her brown eyes and her professionally tailored suit offset her short blonde hair.

Jimmy watched Goren stare at Dr. Eames and grinned. So, the amazing Agent Goren was a normal man after all. Won't people be surprised. Deciding it was time to set the room in motion again, Jimmy cleared his throat.

It was enough to goad Goren back into action. No longer faking his smile, he took the last step to the desk.

"Hello. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Robert Goren. You asked to see me?"

After shaking his hand, Alex smiled and gestured towards one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"And you must be Agent Deakins. Glad to be able to put a face to the name." Shaking Jimmy's hand, she gestured towards the other chair.

Seating herself, Alex admired the man sitting across from her. She had heard rumors of the stubbornly brilliant Goren from her colleagues in Washington. But she was unprepared for how impressively large and stunningly handsome he was. Remembering that he was here in a purely professional capacity, she started the meeting.

"Agent Goren, do you prefer to be addressed as Agent or Doctor?"

Hearing Deakins' swift exhale of air, Goren smiled. He kept his doctoral status under wraps but it was in his file. Apparently Deakins hadn't had time to read it yet.

"Whichever you are comfortable with."

"Well, if we are talking about comfort levels, how about I address you as Robert?"

Goren thought a moment, his hand straying to his cheek to rub the stubble growing there. Coming to a decision, he looked across the desk.

"Only if I may call you Alexandra."

"Actually, I prefer Alex."

"And I prefer Bobby."

Alex smiled, notching a win for her side. From reading Goren's file, she knew he was secretive, frequently playing his hand close to the belt. But he was also competitive, which she could use to her advantage.

"Shall we begin, gentlemen?"

* * *

TBC 


	5. Taken

I apologize for the delay in getting this part out. I've been making MVs and writing CI MA fic. The vids are up on my site and the MA fic will be posted to my site this weekend. And now, I return you to your regularly schedule AU fic.

* * *

Thanks: To Jenn, for the constant reminding that I should be doing this instead of all the other things I've been doing. And to everyone else for hanging in there while I exorcised some demons, kinda.

A/N: After a short hiatus, I believe that we are back in business. This chapter will be short and you'll thank me. Rough seas ahead. And we are flying unbeta'd here.

* * *

_

* * *

I hurt myself today to see if I still feel – Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

The children sleep fitfully, mumbling in terror at the demons that chase them in the hazy world between life and death. None of them have eaten in days. Communication has been reduced to grunts and moans, pain the only shared emotion.

Their captor, a frequent guest in the dank basement, sits on the stairs. Listening to the melancholy harmony of whimpers and sighs, he watches the children at their most vulnerable.

The circle is almost complete. Three boys and three girls lay on the dirty floor of the unfinished room, all curled into fetal balls, creating a false sense of protection. On a whim, he could kill any one of them and leave the body to be found, shattering what little sanity is left in the group.

But he does not. Instead, he watches, content in the knowledge that tomorrow will bring the final member of the circle and the beginning of the ritual. This time there is no room for failure.

* * *

He waits at the end of the block, his vehicle nondescript and unnoticed. This final member of the circle was chosen weeks ago, this abduction the most carefully planned.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game. But he had sensed the power in this one, this woman-child, when he had first seen her in the park. He had watched her carefully, watched her parents and learned all he could of their habits. The father regularly worked long hours, sometimes coming home after midnight. The mother, while devoted, was also spread too thin, caring for three children alone.

As he watched the house, he saw the father leave the house - briefcase in one hand, coffee in the other. Shuffling and struggling ensued before he was able to gain entrance to his car. As the father's car passed, he crouched low in the seat, remaining unseen.

Thirty minutes later, he watched as the mother loaded all the children into the station wagon, placing the object of his obsession in a booster seat in the back. As the wagon backed out, he started his car. He knew the morning routine, so felt no need to follow closely.

The mother dropped the two oldest daughters off at school. Then she and the Chosen One went to a nearby diner, where they had a leisurely breakfast. He sat four tables away, eating his food and watching, anticipating the joy he would feel at completing the circle.

Their next stop was the park, the mother sitting and chatting with her friends while the Chosen One played with the other children in the playground. He sat on the other side from the mother and waited for his chance.

The opportunity came quickly enough. The Chosen One headed towards his side of the playground, her attention caught by the flowers that were starting to grow there. As she approached, he pulled a small mirror from his pocket, further dazzling her with reflected sunlight.

He lured her close to him. Seeing that his action remained unnoticed, he stood quickly. Grabbing her, he placed a hand over her mouth as he turned. Frequently checking over his shoulder, he left the park.

Upon reaching his car, he opened the passenger side door and set her down. Whispering a few words to her, he closed the door. As he slid behind the steering wheel, he saw that silent tears were coursing down her face. Wiping tears from her cheek, he smiled before starting the car.

He pointed the vehicle in the direction of home, already planning when he would perform the ritual.

* * *

The trilling of the cell phone caused a few harsh looks to be thrown in Jimmy's direction. Apologizing, he stood and left the room to answer the call.

Moments later, Jimmy was back in the room, a look of panicked terror on his face.

"Bobby," Jimmy whimpered, "someone…kidnapped my daughter… from the park."

Jimmy collapsed against the door, sobbing.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
